This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices of the type arranged to be mounted on shafts or the like and more particularly relates to such devices that have distortable opening-defining portions for locking them on their support or for providing a selected tolerance therewith.
Pulleys, gears or other items are generally secured on shafts for rotation with the shaft by keyway assemblies and usually are anchored laterally on the shaft by set screws or other means. In some instances, the pulleys or gears are confined between collars or other members anchored to the shaft or forming a part of frame support. In assemblies using set screws, the driving forces on pulleys or gears rapidly wear at the set screws, the driving forces on pulleys or gears rapidly wear at the set screw engagement, particularly where back and forth driving forces are imparted, and thus the pulley or gear develops play on the shaft. After a certain amount of wear has taken place, it is necessary to replace the pulley and also it may in some cases be necessary to replace the shaft, such as when the shaft is a part of a gear box or the like. This type of maintenance is expensive, particularly in down time of the machinery.
These prior structures thus are expensive to maintain, and in those instances where a pulley or gear is confined axially by set screw collars, the use of such collars obviously adds to the cost of the assembly. The use of set screws in pulleys or gears, or in confining collars therefor, also damage the shaft to some extent and this of course has obvious disadvantages.